LOVE at First Sight in The Park
by FyKim
Summary: Park Jimin seorang siwa SMA yg sedang patah hati menemukan Cinta barunya, Yoongi seorang calon komposer muda yg jatuh hati pada bocah yg melempari wajah nya dengan kue/Yoonmin/Yaoi/oneshot/


Annyeong~ aku mau publish karya ku yg sudah lama ini, dari pada hilang seperti karya yg lain nya mendingan aku post disini aja, aku masih Amatiran dalam hal membuat ff ,mohon bimbingan nya...

(semoga ada yg minat baca :'')

LOVE at first sight in the park

Pairing: YOONMIN

Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Ji min, Kim Seokjin, Kim Nam joon

Genere: Romance, Little Hurt

BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN

Enjoying~

Park Jimin adalah seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun , sekolah di Bangtan International school , Jimin orang yang periang dan ceria dalam kesehariannya. Jimin menyukai seorang teman sekelas nya yang bernama Kim seokjin

Namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Seokjin sudah mempunyai Namjachingu . Walaupun begitu tapi Jimin terus mencintainya.

Hari ini Jimin berencana membuat sebuah kue ulang tahun untuk Seokjin karena besok pujaan hatinya ulang tahun yang ke 18 tahun.

"Hmm kira-kira buat cake black forest atau fruit cake yah ?"

"Tapi...aku dengar-dengar Jin hyung suka coklat ya sudah buat cake black forest saja lah"

Dengan semangat Jimin membuat cake tersebut , walaupun beberapa kali kue yang Jimin buat gosong.

"Hiks...apa aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk membuat cake untuk Jin hyung huwaaaaa hiks...hiks"

Yah Jimin memang seperti itu orangnya jika sudah menangis akan berlebihan.

"Aku harus berjuang demi Jin Hyung yeaah " dengan semangat berkobar(?) Jimin terus mencoba dan mencoba sampai sebuah cake berukuran sedang tercipta dengan cantik.

Badan Jimin sudah berlumuran dengan tepung terigu dapur rumah nya pun sudah tidak bisa di katakan dapur lagi , benar-benar hancur dan kotor , namun itu semua bagi Jimin tidak masalah asal untuk seokjin , dia pasti lakukan semua.

Jimin sampai disekolah dengan riang menyapa semua orang yang dia kenal.

Disana dikelas Jimin, Jin duduk dengan tenang yang terlihat di mata Jimin begitu tampan dan mempesona.

"Eummm pagi Jin hyung"

"Eoh Jimin kau sudah datang"

"Yeaaah begitulah"

"Emmm...Hyung sa...

"Jinie chagi sangiel chukka..."

"Eh ne gomawo Namjoon hyung"

Jimin hanya mempout kan bibir nya lagi-lagi dia keduluan dengan namjachingu nya Jin.

Jimin Mendadak bad mood melihat muka Namjachingunya Jin.

Disaat pulang sekolah Jimin mencari jin. Jimin berniat memberikan cake ulang tahun yang kemarin dia buat mencari kemana-mana dan ketika Jimin melewati ruang kesehatan dia mendengar suara aneh seperti desahan.

"Ck..ck emmmppt...Namjoon hyung..."

Hati Jimin hancur ketika melihat Jin pujaan hati nya sedang bercumbu dengan namjachingunya, Jimin keluar sekolah dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata nya, Jimin duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan masih menangis Jimin tidak peduli jika dia menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

"Hiks...hiks huwaaaa Jin hyuuuung nappeun "

"Huhuhu...hiks...huweee"

Seseorang tengah tidur di belakang bangku taman yang Jimin duduki merasa terganggu dengan tangisan nya.

"Yaaaak namja cengeng berhenti menangis kau menggu tidur ku"

"Hiks huwaaaaa huhuhu...hiks"

"Yaaak...dasar namja gilaaa"

"Apa kau bilang hah...namja gila kau bilang"

"Iya memangnya kenapa ? Hanya namja gila yang menangis di tempat umum dasar tidak tahu malu"

"A...apa..."

Jimin ingin membalas omongan namja Itu tapi tidak jadi karena Jimin langsung melempar namja tadi dengan kue yang dia bawa .

"Rasakan itu...hahaha..."

"Yaaaakkk...kurang ajar kau..."

Jimin langsung kabur setelah berhasil mendaratkan kue tersebut tepat di muka namja tadi.

Ke esokan harinya mata Jimin bengkak dan sembab karena menangisi kejadian kemarin. Jimin masih saja murung dan galau.

Waktu terus berlalu selama di sekolah Jimin menghindari bertatap muka dengan Jin.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah pulang sekolah , sekarang Jimin sedang berjalan di taman dengan menundukan kepala nya menendang setiap batu kerikil yang dia lewati, ketika Jimin berjalan Jimin , dia melihat sebuah kaleng bekas minuman , Jimin menendang kaleng itu dengan kencang.

TAAAKKK...

"Aww...appo...ish siapa yang melempar kaleng bekas sembarangan siih"

Jimin mendongakan kepala nya terkejut ketika sadar kalau kaleng dia tendang mengenai kepala seseorang dan parah nya orang itu adalah orang yang kemarin Jimin lempar dengan kue.

"Yaaaak ternyata kamu lagi haaah namja gilaaa..."

"Huwaaaa..."

Jimin lari dengan tergesa gesa dia di kejar namja tadi.

"Huwaaaa...tolong..."

"Hey kemari kau hah...namja gilaaa"

Karena Jimin memang tidak bisa lari cepat akhirnya dia tertangkap oleh namja tadi.

GREP...

Tangan Jimin di tangkap dan ditarik otomatis badan Jimin jatuh kearah namja tadi dan terjadi lah sekarang namja tadi menopang tubuh Jimin dengan memegang pinggang nya agar tidak jatuh

"Yaaaak tolong aku...aku mau di perkosaaa" Jimin berteriak.

Sontak namja tadi melihat sekeliling dan tersadar jika sekarang kalian jadi pusat perhatian orang.

Namja tadi menjatuhkan tubuh Jimin.

"Aduuuh appoyoo..."

"Emm maaf ini tidak seperti yang dia(nunjuk Jimin ) bilang"

Namja tadi meminta maaf pada orang sekelilingnya.

Dan Jimin langsung bangun dan berlari kabur

"Heeey...cih kabur"

Entah nasib buruk apa yang mana menghinggapi hidup Jimin sampai-sampai hidup nya menjadi semalang ini. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tadi siang serta kemarin dia di kejar namja aneh yah yang walaupun namja tadi siang itu memang tampan.

Seperti biasa Jimin berangkat sekolah namun dengan wajah yang murung, baru saja Jimin sampai didepan sekolah, dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat.

Disana diparkiran sekolah, Jimin melihat Jin sedang bersama namjachingunya, namjoon dengan mesra merangkul Jin dan mencium pipinya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Jimin semakin terjatuh dalam kesedihan yang semakin dalam.

Jimin berjalan cepat menuju kelas nya

"Pagi Jimin"

Itu adalah sepaan selamat pagi dari Jin. namun Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hey ada apa dengamu? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin, Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hhmm..."

Jin merasa aneh dengan sikap Jimin, namun dia tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Jimin.

'Kau bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku Jin hyung' ucap Jimin dalam hati.

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Jimin mampir di taman sekolah.

Jimin berjalan-jalan untuk mengurangi rasa stres nya.

Ketika sedang berjalan, Jimin melihat seseorang yang bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya.

Jimin berjalan mendekati orang itu, namun ketika sudah dalam jarak yang dekat, Jimin tersadar kalau orang tersebut adalah namja yang kemarin.

Jimin langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon didepan namja itu duduk. Jimin pun mendengarkan namja itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang benar-benar mirip dengan perasaan nya saat ini Jimin benar-benar menghayati lagu itu hingga tanpa sadar namja itu sudah berhenti bernyanyi.

"Heh.. sudah cukup mendengarkanku bernyanyi?"

Mendengar hal itu Jimin makin menyembunyikan diri dipohon tempat dia sembunyi.

"Hey.. kamu. Yang ada di balik pohon, Ayo cepat keluar"

"I...iyaaa... baiklah aku ketahuan"

Jimin pun duduk disebelah namja itu.

"Eumm... apa lagu tadi ciptaanmu?"

"Iya,"

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menciptakan lagu yang begitu indah itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa aku adalah seorang komposer...yah setidaknya belum untuk saat ini"

"Waaah hebat ayo ceritakan tentang lagu itu "

"Emmm sebenarnya lagu ini baru aku buat 2 hari yang lalu, aku ter inspirasi seorang namja yang menangis di sebuah taman karena mungkin habis putus cinta , tapi tiba-tiba namja itu marah-marah dan melempari wajahku dengan kue"

"Eh...eummm a...apa namja itu a...aku ?"

"Yah sukurlah jika kau merasa "

"Euummm mianhae aku waktu itu sedang kalut jadi aku..."

"Sudah lah tidak apa-apa lagi pula rasanya orang yang sedang patah hati itu pasti sangat kacau...yah walaupun aku belum pernah merasakan nya"

"Oh ya aku Park Jimin "

"Aku Min Yoongi "

Sejak saat perkenalan itu Jimin dan yoongi semakin akrab.

Hari-hari Jimin jalani lagi dengan semangat Jimin berfikir tidak baik juga kalau galau terus setiap harinya

Drrrrt...Drrrttt

Itu adalah deringan ponsel Jimin di layar ponselnya tertera 'Min Yoongi Calling' , Jimin pun mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo hyung"

"Waaah akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung juga"

"Huuuh sudah lah ada apa"

"Apa kau lupa hemm kalau kita akan pergi ke drama musikal bersama?"

"Eoh iya ya aku lupa , ya sudah aku bersiap-siap dulu"

"Ok 15 menit lagi aku jemput kamu ya"

"Baiklah"

Yah hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi memang sudah sangat dekat , Jimin bahkan selalu menghabiskan waktu luang nya bersama Yoongi yah seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah menonton drama musikal , Jimin dan Yoongi mampir di sebuah restoran tempat biasa Jimin dan Yoongi dinner.

Jimin tidak menyadari kalau sebelah meja kamu ada Jin dan namjachingunya, Jin menghampiri meja Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Hey Jimin kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Eh Jin hyung , tentu saja aku disini sedang makan malam"

"Oh...dia..(nunjuk Yoongi)"

"Oh dia...emm..namjachingu ku hyung kenalkan namanya Min Yoongi"

"Haaah ? Aku ? Namjachingu mu pppfff hahaha it...awww" Jimin menginjak kaki Yoongi

"Kita baru saja menjalin hubungan "

"Heeeyy...namja gi...yaaakkk appo" lagi-lagi Jimin menginjak kaki Yoongi

"Emmm Jin hyung sepertinya kita harus pergi "

"Tapi bukan nya kalian akan makan malam"

"Emmm makan nya nanti saja aku ada urusan dan harus segera pulang" Jimin berbohong

"Ya...baiklah"

"Anyeong hyung"

Jimin langsung saja menarik tangan Yoongi untuk keluar dari Restoran itu

"Yaaaaak Jimin kita kan belum makan kenapa sudah keluar"

"Sudah lah kita cari tempat makan lain saja"

"Ayo laaaah Yoongi hyuuuung..." sambil nunjukin puppy eyes milik nya

"Aiiish ya sudah baiklah...jangan pasang muka seperti ituu..."

"Hehehe..."

Setelah makan malam Jimin dan Yoongi pun pulang. Yoongi menghantarkan Jimin pulang.

"Hyung gomawo untuk hari ini"

"Yaaah tidak usah berterimakasih ini kan sudah biasa kalau kita jalan bersama, ya sudah aku pulang yah , jalja"

"Ne hyung jalja , hati-hati "

Yoongi pun menaiki motor sport merah nya , di perjalanan pulang Yoongi terus mengembangkan senyuman nya karena ingat kejadian dimana Jimin mengakuinya sebagai namjachingu nya.

Yoongi sebenarnya benar-benar menyukaimu sejak awal bertemu makanya Yoongi membuat lagu khusus hanya untuk Jimin yang waktu itu Yoongi nyanyikan di taman.

Ke esokan harinya Jimin sepulang sekolah seperti biasa bertemu dengan Yoongi di taman , namun Jimin di buat kaget karena pernyataan dari Yoongi

"Jiminie jadilah namjachinguku"

Jimin hanya cengo mendengar pernyataan dari Yoongi namun beberapa saat kemudian Jimin tertawa.

"Ahahahaha...hahaha..hahaha...uhuukk..."

"Yaaak kenapa kamu tertawa haah"

"Hyung kau lucu sekali...kau mau praktek drama ya , sungguh tidak cocok sekali ekspresimu itu"

"Aiiissh aku sungguh-sungguh kenapa kau malah seperti itu" Yoongi menundukan kepalanya

"Hyuung... jadi tadi itu...kau benar-benar menyatakan perasaan mu ?"

"Issh...sudah kubilang aku bersungguh-sungguh..."

"Tapi...itu tidak romantis sekalii...setidaknya kau memberiku bunga "

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang seromantis itu...harus nya kamu tau itu...jadi apa kau bersedia menjadi namjachinguku ?" Ucap Yoongi dengan bersungguh-sungguh

"Se...sebenarnya aku masih menyukai Jin hyung"

Yoongi menghela nafas nya dengan berat dia berfikir 'rasanya seperti ini ya jika sedang patah hati begitu menyesakan '

"Tapii...aku...akan mencobanya "

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku mau jadi namjachingu mu hyung"

Yoongi begitu bahagia begitupun dengan Jimin.

GREP...

Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan nya.

"Gomawo Jiminie , yah mari kita coba"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis sebagai jawabannya.

END

Mianhae kalau endingnya kurang memuas kan


End file.
